Mine
by Rin Grim
Summary: For the last few nights, someone has been sleeping with Denmark. The only problem is, Denmark was so drunk during the times it happends, he basically has no idea who's been doing him. When he finally discovers the culprit. He's speechless.


Denmark blinked open his eye's, being woken up by the pain in his head and his ass.

"How much did I drink last night?" He said rubbing his eyes as he sat up slowly. Wincing at the pain in his ass.

"Well drunk enough to get laid and not remember who. This makes five nights now." He said slightly annoyed at the idea of someone having their way with him. He didn't mind the sex part; he just wished he actually remember it.

For some reason for the last five nights someone waited for him to get dead drunk and then bring him home and pretty much dominate him in bed. He knew he wasn't the one topping either, because no way would his ass hurt if he did.

"This has got to end, and I think I might be able to come up with something to find the culprit." He said grinning thinking about the most epic plain to ever cross his mind.

So the next night as he sat in the bar, he pretended to drink. He let his eye's wander around the place, looking for his culprit. His plan was to pretend getting drunk and wait for the culprit to show himself, then expose the culprit as the dirty minded ass he was. Denmark couldn't wipe the grin off his face at his own genius.

He sat there for a while pretending to be drunk, but for some reason nothing happening. This was making Denmark impatient.

"Where the hell is this guy" He thought to himself as he looked around. He wandered if his fake drunkenness wasn't working or something. He was pretty sure he was convincing, he was slurring his sentences, singing off key, and slumping over the bar. He just didn't get it.

"Maybe this guy isn't here or something. " He thought looking at the half finished beer in front of him. He had downed about 12 beers that night, this of course not being enough to get him dead drunk, but for a human this would have done the job. He let out sigh deciding to just pay and leave, when he felt a hand set down some cash in front of him, obviously paying for his bill. He stared at the hand trying to guess who it was, but not enough to give away he was sober of course. He then felt himself being lifted up.

"What the hell!" He thought as he was thrown over the man's shoulder, being held in place. He hadn't gotten a chance to see the man's face. But the man was much taller than him. The man also seemed to smell of booze. Bad.

"How waisted is this guy?" Denmark thought as he was carried out of the bar. The man's walk seemed fine but the way the man was groping his ass as he carried him, made Denmark think otherwise.

"Just pretend for a little bit longer." Denmark thought to himself as he looked around slightly at the surroundings. They defiantly heading to his home, so the man definitely_35 knew where Denmark lived. So he had to Denmark before this.

Once at his house he noticed the man pulls a key out of his pocket, unlocking the front door. So the man knew him enough to have a key to his house. Well at least he knew he was dealing with a nation now. He watched as they walked through the house toward his bed room. He felt himself being thrown on his bed.

"God!" He said out loud at hitting the bed hard. He tried to look up at the culprit but the man left the lights off. The man started pulling off his clothes, definitely_35 intending to strip him naked. But before the man could get the last of clothing off. Denmark flicked on the lamp next to his head and shown it at the culprit.

"You are so bus…" He stopped himself as he gazed at the man looming over him. His face was full of shock.

"SWEDEN!" He said not believing who he was looking at. Sweden looked at him slightly shocked too. Sweden cheeks were blushed, probably from the shock and the drink.

"You're the guy who has being doing me for the last five nights? Seriously…god that is awesome." Denmark started laughing his head off at this. Finding it rather amusing that his long time enemy was actually the one fucking him in his drunken state. He couldn't help but laugh. Sweden looked pissed at him.

"Shut up." Sweden said pinning Denmark to the bed. Denmark stopped laughing at this.

"Um…what are you doing….I'm not drunk and shouldn't you be hiding in a corner some…" Before Denmark could finish the sentence, he felt the other press their lips to his. Denmark stared at Sweden in shock. He could feel Sweden's tongue enter his mouth. Moving around, dominating his mouth. Denmark really didn't know what to do. He had never dealt with this type of problem before. He wasn't used to being the one dominated.

Sweden used one hand to pin down Denmark's wrist as his other moved toward Denmark's boxers, intending to remove them.

"He's actually going to do, no Rape me. What the hell" Denmark thought as he felt Sweden pull off his boxers easily. Denmark couldn't help but blush at all this; this was not what he was expecting at all. Hell he didn't even know Sweden was this strong. He couldn't move his arms from them being pinned down above his head.

Sweden continued to kiss him deeply, letting his free hand stroke the tip of Denmark's member. Denmark couldn't help but moan in the kiss from this. He hated to admit this, but he was sort of enjoying this. Sweden was actually a good kisser, a really good one. Denmark couldn't help but kiss him back, relaxing his body. Sweden stroked Denmark's member roughly. Denmark let out a loud moan at this. Sweden moved his mouth from Denmark's, and moved it to Denmark's neck. Licking it and slowly kissing it. Sweden continued to run Denmark's member before removing his hand from it. Sweden started to undo his own pants. Pulling them off along with his boxer with his free hand. Continuing to suck Denmark's neck. Denmark took notice to how hard the other was.

"How horny is this guy" He thought to himself, to busy moaning to talk out loud. Sweden bit into Denmark's neck. Sucking it again. Leaving a hickey in its place. Denmark bit his lower lip as he felt Sweden move his mouth to his nipple, lightly biting it, and then sucking it. Denmark couldn't help but moan out. He was enjoying, how his body was feeling from all this. Denmark then noticed Sweden grabbing something his nightstand. Sweden pulled out a bottle of lube. Squeezing some on to his finger, and then sticking two fingers up his ass.

"Gah!" Denmark yelled as he felt the other scissoring him, adding a few more fingers. Denmark bit the bottom of his lip as he tried to relax himself. He then let out a loud moan as he felt the other touch his sweet spot.

"Oh…god!" He said as he the other let his finger nails scrape against his prostate. Denmark could feel himself getting harder by the second.

Sweden finally released Denmark's hands, moving his own to Denmark's waist, flipping Denmark onto his back.

"You're going to…do…me doggie..Style?" Denmark said in between moans. Sweden simply grunted to this, as he removed his fingers. Sweden began to push himself in, Denmark yelled out at this. He gripped the sheets tightly, as Sweden pushed his member into him fully. Denmark let a few Danish Swears escape his lips, as he felt Sweden begin thrusting into him hard. Sweden felt so hard as he slammed himself in out of Denmark. Denmark clung tighter to the sheets, moaning and screaming at the same time. It hurt like hell. But god Denmark loved it when it hurt. He couldn't remove the grin from his face even if wanted to.

"Oh..god..HARDER!" Denmark yelled as Sweden continued to thrust into him. He felt Sweden lean down on him, wrapping his arm around Denmark's waist, trying to hold the other in place. Thrusting harder and harder. Sweden let his hand grab Denmark's member and began to pump it. This making Denmark yell louder.

"Sweden!...OH GOD!...YESS" Denmark continued to yell, he felt Sweden bite into his shoulder. He could feel blood slightly trickle down his arm. Sweden's tongue lapped up the blood left and began sucking on it. Denmark couldn't take much more. He could feel himself coming. He swore he herd the sheets rip from where he gripped them.

"SWE..OH GOD SWEDEN!" Denmark yelled as he came out. He felt his ass tighten up around Sweden's member. Sweden let out a loud grunt before he came inside of Denmark.

Denmark collapsed on the bed, panting out. Shaking slightly. Sweden collapsed next to him, pulling Denmark into a slight hug. They lay there like that for a while, just breathing out.

"That..That was great" Denmark said in between breaths. Clinging tightly to Sweden. Sweden simply grunted in response to tired by the looks of it to talk. He just pulled Denmark closer hugging him possessively.

"Mine" Sweden finally said as he held Denmark close. Denmark wanted to say something back, but he was too tired and eventually blacked out.

The next morning Denmark woke up to Sweden sleeping next to him, still clinging to him. Denmark yawned out, starting to feel the pain in his ass. It hurt more than the last few nights. So he guessed this was the hardest Sweden had done him. Made sense because Sweden was still there for once, probably too tired to leave.

Denmark waited till Sweden woke up to say anything. Sweden groaned at his hangover as he started to finally wake up. Not really noticing he was still clinging to Denmark tightly.

"My head." Sweden groaned out, taking notice to the pain in his lower regions as well.

"Well you were pretty waisted last night." Denmark responded, making Sweden look at him shocked. Sweden's face went bright red as he released Denmark and moved slightly away.

"What..what.." Sweden finally took notice to where he was. Denmark simply smiled at him as he laid there.

"How..what.." Sweden still dumb founded. But then went to a glare as he pinned Denmark down, obviously pissed.

"What did you do to me." Sweden said glaring down at Denmark. Denmark only grinned back.

"I didn't do a thing. To be honest I didn't have much of a choice. You're quite dominating when you're drunk" He said as Sweden continue to pin him down. Sweden finally took notice to the two hickeys on Denmark's body. Sweden's face went into a deeper shade of red at the embarrassment. He let Denmark go and turned his back toward him. Denmark stared at him slightly confused.

"I'll say one thing though, it was great. But man my ass is killing me now. You were banging me like no tomorrow. This tops the five first nights you've done me." Denmark said laughing slightly. Sweden looked back at him shocked.

"Fi..five first nights?" Sweden said shocked. Denmark nodded.

"Woke up each morning with a hangover and a pain in my ass. You seem to have been fucking me when I got dead drunk for the last few nights. Except last night when I decided to stay sober to find out who'd been fucking me. Man I was surprised though when I found out it was you. But man you weren't up for anything else but fucking me. You couldn't be stopped." Denmark gleamed. Sweden face grew redder.

"Wait…I raped you?" Sweden said still in shock. Denmark thought it over.

"I guess you did at first, but after a while I went along with it. It felt awesome." Denmark said grinning happily. Sweden looked like a tomato at this point. Denmark let out a yawn as he started to sit up, wincing slightly at the growing pain in his ass.

"I'm not going to be able to walk right for a while. God." Denmark groaned. He looked at Sweden to see his back turned toward him. Denmark raised an eye.

"You know before I passed out, you said something to me." Denmark said grabbing Sweden's attention.

"You said "mine" Then clung to me all night." Denmark grinned as Sweden looked back at him still blushing.

"Never thought you saw me in that way." Denmark grinned again. Sweden seemed to grow redder.

"Just drop it….we'll act like this never happen…I…I know you..you don't like… "Sweden stuttered a tad. Denmark sighed as he wrap his arms around Sweden's pulling him into a hug. Sweden looked at him shocked.

"What..What..are you?" Sweden said looking at him confused.

"I never said I didn't like it. It felt nice to felt nice to be possessed. Plus. "Denmark grinned as he made Sweden face him and pulled him into a kiss.

"I like you to." Denmark grinned as he watched Sweden's face go redder.

"I've always liked you. But if you just want to forget this…." Denmark said grinning teasingly. Sweden pulled Denmark closer and kissed him back. Holding him possessively.

"Never." Sweden said still blushing as he held Denmark close.

"So what I am to you now then, your boyfriend." Denmark asked curiously.

"Your mine" Sweden answered pulling Denmark into another kiss.

The End


End file.
